


in a field of flower you are the pretties out of them all

by Cherryx_15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Cussing, F/M, No Angst, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Some Humor, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryx_15/pseuds/Cherryx_15
Summary: "Isn't just beautiful" She questioned, "Yeah, it is," He uttered but, he wasn't speaking of the wildflowers or the sky but the woman in front of his eyes.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 28





	in a field of flower you are the pretties out of them all

**Author's Note:**

> this was in my drafts because my dumb ass forgot to post it. I did on like a week ago but didn't post it anyway this is expired by drawing from Valentines Day from Tumblr 
> 
> art work link (https://whatupcherry.tumblr.com/post/643139315400114176/click-for-better-quality-happy-valentines-day)

"Hurry up, Levi!" Hange shouts, she runs in the blur of yellow and green. Her laughter could be heard from miles away, as she laughs like a careless child. A sound which he wished he could hear till his dying days. He couldn't help but smile, she looked so graceful and was glowing with happiness. 

He picked up his feet and started to go after her, "For the love of God, Four Eyes slow the hell down." He tried and covered the happiness in his voice only to fail. She only laughed again, and finally, stopped. She turned to him with her bright grin graced on her face, arms spread wide, "Isn't just beautiful" She inquired, "Yeah, it is," He uttered but, he wasn't speaking of the wildflowers or the sky but the woman in front of his eyes.

She fell to the ground with a thud letting out a groan; her copper-colored locks framed her face, her glasses sat on her nose in an odd position. She wore a grin; in his eyes, she looked as beautiful as the flowers around her, hell maybe even more. 

Hange's eyes meet his, she patted on the ground "Come on shorty" He looked at the filthy ground with skeptical eyes "My shirt is going to get disgusting'' She shoots him a pout, "On come on Levi, it wouldn't be that bad. You can all was clean it when we get back," She pleads. He sighs, giving into her pleads, and lays down so he is facing her

They just lay there, looking into each other's eyes. Not a word uttered, no words were needed at that moment. The sound of the wind rolling across the field and their breathing were the only things filling the peacefulness of the field. Hange closed her eyes breathing in the scent of flowers that surrounded her. 

They laid there for a while before hange brought a hand to his jaw, eyes still shut she said, "I love you, " She spoke in a hushed tone. It even could have been that she was scared of the words she said, or the reaction she could get from saying those words. Levi only stayed silenced, the words "I love you" were rarely spoken. Not saying that love wasn't there more like words that weren't required. Actions were plenty for them. 

He sighs softly, his eyes studying her face "Yeah, I love you too," He replied in an even quieter tone than hers. "Geez, four eyes your glasses look like shit." He said back to his normal tone only to have Hange laugh at his swing of tone. A small smile was able to escape on his lips because of the sound of her. He takes off her glasses to clean them off with a handkerchief that he had with him " I just don't get how you can see like this" He scolds "Just disgusting" Hange chuckles " I can see just fine thank you" She says as Levi puts her glasses back on to her face. 

"There," He says, a small blush on his cheeks, he uses his now free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. They stay silent just looking at each other, enjoying the company of one another. He lightly kisses her nose _"You idiot."_

**Author's Note:**

> I was super tempted to make this have angst ending but my heart couldn't take it so I did fluff. Also sorry for the absence of works I have has writer's block for a good 2 months so I will try to write some more. I would love to start a multiple-chapter fic, I have a few ideas but I still need to give them more thought.


End file.
